


With Passion and Fervor

by Antiloquist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), I wrote this for me but you can read it too, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), implied breeding kink, like REALLY self-indulgent you have been warned, no actual conception happens, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist
Summary: The Warrior of Light gets hit with an unexpected heat at what might be the worst time possible. The only person there to help her? Agent of Inquiry Extraordinaire, Hildibrand Manderville!It would probably be far less embarrassing if she didn't have a huge crush on him.
Relationships: Hildibrand Helidor Maximilian Manderville/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	With Passion and Fervor

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in a three-day burst of lustful inspiration. This is 100% serious. I lewded Hildibrand again. You need to stop me.
> 
> (Many thanks to my dear friend Marzana for the title and my dear friend Koosei who once again refused to stop my sinful hand.)

You really shouldn’t have ignored the warning signs. The slight vertigo, the sudden full-body sensitivity, the hot flashes… they were all signs that your heat was bearing down on you.  
  
Foolishly, you’d simply figured you were coming down with something and decided to take it easy in Kugane for a few days to recover.  
  
But no… it couldn’t be this early, could it? You’d just had your last one a few months ago, which you’d managed to tamp down with the usual suppressants as you knew it was coming. But this time, you’d had nothing to curb it with and once it was in full swing, it was too late anyway.  
  
Maybe it was the stress of everything you’d been through over the past few months, running back and forth between Ala Mhigo and Doma for this and that. When things finally slowed down, when you finally had a chance to catch up with your friends that you had outside your circle as the Warrior of Light… _boom_.  
  
It had also picked the worst possible _time_ to hit you.  
  
That time just happened to be in the middle of the day, right near the busy streets of Kugane, while you were walking with (of all people) your good friend Hildibrand. The two of you were investigating the possible merits of the recently captured Kugane Wolf Burglar when suddenly everything got far too intense for your liking.  
  
That was, it was suddenly too warm, too loud, too… smelly. Not to mention that deep inside you you had an ache you couldn’t deny.  
  
No, you were far past denial. You were in the middle of a raging heat in public.  
  
Twelve take you.  
  
You hit the ground before you even realized you were falling, sounds and sights a blur around you. For a moment, you laid on the pavement, spinning and aching. You were burning up, burning to a crisp. Hells, you’d take fighting Ifrit again over this. It was too _hot_ and you were wearing too _much_ and-  
  
Faintly you were aware of someone calling your name. You cracked open one eye to see a very concerned Hildibrand, crouched right above you.  
  
_(Looming, powerful, ready to_ take-) _  
  
_“My friend!” he exclaimed when he saw that you were finally looking at him. “Are you alright? You suddenly collapsed!”  
  
Before you could respond, Hildibrand had whipped off one of his gloves and was pressing a bare hand to your forehead. The contact felt as if Ramuh himself had come down upon you with a Shock Strike, and you moaned softly.  
  
“Oh dear, this is not good at all! You’re burning up!”  
  
“H-Hildy…” you replied weakly, trying to sit up. When the act of moving made you dizzy all over again, you gave up, flopping back down and hoping the pavement would swallow you whole.  
  
This had gone far beyond embarrassing; this was downright _mortifying._ It was fortunate, at least, that you’d chosen a relatively quiet side street to collapse upon. The last thing you needed was a crowd of onlookers surrounding you. You turned to the side, curling up in a ball and shuddering as the feel of concrete against your skin was multiplied by your condition.  
  
“We must get you assistance immediately!”  
  
You nodded hazily. Yes, assistance. Assistance in the form of a strong mate to _take_ you and take _care_ of you was what you needed.  
  
Wait. No. You were in public, you couldn’t lose yourself here.  
  
“I-I need…” Thoughts were hard to come by, your mind swimming. You took a deep breath in through your mouth, careful not to breathe in the scent of everyone around you. “I just need to rest, Hildy. Give me a moment and I can get up and get back to the inn.”  
  
Hildibrand shook his head. “Nonsense! I shall carry you there myself!”  
  
“Wait, n-“ Any potential response was cut off by Hildibrand scooping you up into his arms bridal style. The shock of it combined by the disorientation of being moved so suddenly caused you to inhale in a gasp.  
  
The most prominent scent near you was, of course, Hildibrand. He gave off a powerful musk that was normally undetectable. During your heat, however, it was all you could perceive. Up until your collapse, it had been distracting but manageable. Now it was overwhelming.  
  
You groaned as Hildibrand cradled you against his chest. He felt so _solid_ , so _strong-  
  
_“I know, you are capable of caring for yourself. You have told me this many times! However, I cannot in good conscience leave you to battle this illness alone on the streets of Kugane! What kind of gentleman would leave his comrade in such a state?”  
  
It seemed he’d mistaken your vocalization of lust for one of frustration. That… was probably for the better, as the last thing you wanted right now is for him to know in what manner he was currently occupying your thoughts.  
  
Hildibrand started off towards the inn at a brisk pace, taking care not to jostle you as he did. You buried your head in his chest so that the motion blur of people around you wouldn’t make you sick. Of course, this just made your scent problem worse.  
  
Lesser of two evils, you supposed.

By the time he’d gotten you up to your room door, you barely had the brainpower to undo the lock. Instead, you were consumed by thoughts of what it would be like for the man currently carrying you to pin you to the mattress and-  
  
“On the bed?”  
  
Yes, on the bed, over the table, against the wall-  
  
Wait. That wasn’t what he meant.  
  
“Yes, please,” you gasped.  
  
Hildibrand deposited you (somewhat unceremoniously) on the bed, and the soft surface was a welcome feel against your sensitive, overheated skin. He then stood over you, contemplating his next steps.  
  
(Again with the _looming-)  
  
_“Hildy…” Gods, he was so _tall_ , and he looked so _powerful_ standing above you like this. It would be so easy for him to just move forward and pin you down and-  
  
“Is there aught I can do for you, my friend?”  
  
You clamped your mouth shut before you could reply ‘breed me’. Instead, you took another deep breath through your mouth before you started talking. “I think all I need is some rest and-“  
  
“Ah, I know! I shall procure you some soup! Mother dearest always did the same for me during my boyhood illnesses, and now I shall do so for you!” He gave you his signature flex and grin, and the heart flutter it usually incited in you was amplified to a full on shiver of desire.  
  
Hildibrand, of course, misinterpreted this.  
  
“My word, why didn’t you say you were cold!?” Before you could protest, he had shed his jacket and placed it gently on top of you. “There, that should help! Now where was I? Ah yes, soup! I shall procure you the heartiest of broths at once!”  
  
And just like that, he was off. Classic Hildibrand.  
  
You looked down at the jacket he had given you. It was only a few days old, his last one having been shredded in pursuit of the Kugane Wolf Burglar. Nonetheless, it had had plenty of time to accrue his scent, and he’d left it here with you...  
  
Oh gods, you couldn’t. That would be so weird! But you were aching so badly…  
  
In a flash, you’d stripped off your clothing. The feel of the soft sheets against you was like a gentle caress, and you moaned. You pressed your nose to the collar of Hildibrand’s jacket and inhaled, your head falling back with near delirium at the strong musk that lingered on the article of clothing.  
  
You’d always liked him. How could you not? He was such a kind and valiant man, giving his all to help others and expecting nothing in return. He was selfless and determined and everything you aspired to be. Despite the world seeming at odds with him on a daily basis, he faced every challenge with a flex and a smile.  
  
He treated everyone equally, even you who had felled gods and liberated nations. You were never the ‘Warrior of Light’ to dear Hildibrand, you were just… _you._ He was merely happy to have you along for the ride as a friend and confidant. Never once did he think of you as simply an asset or a weapon. And you loved that, you missed it when he wasn’t there.  
  
And that was just his personality. It didn’t hurt that he was also a very handsome man. It was easy for some to overlook, given his penchant for making silly expressions, but you never forgot it for a second. Tall, well-dressed, well-groomed (save for the odd explosion or other mishap)... gods, what a catch.  
  
With one hand pressing the fabric of Hildibrand’s jacket firmly to your nose, you slowly snaked the other down your body, each brush of your fingertips leaving a flame trail of sensation in its wake. Would that it could be his hand instead of yours. He’d always had such nice, big hands.  
  
Without hesitation, you slid two fingers inside yourself, meeting absolutely zero resistance. You were sure you were already making a mess of your sheets but that was something you would worry about later. Right now you needed to relieve this ache before it drove you mad.  
  
As you tended to yourself, you imagined Hildibrand standing above you, his russet eyes wide with lust and interest as he watched. What would he do? Would he lay his hands upon you at your request? Or would he be too bashful to do so? You could see it going either way.  
  
You’d seen him in (innocent) action, though, and gods, he was so _strong…_ It would be so easy for him to move you this way and that as he took his pleasure and took care of yours. You envisioned him above you, pinning your wrists to the mattress as he roughly took you, heated kisses swallowing your cries of pleasure.  
  
But that really wasn’t his style, was it? Hildibrand was a lover, not a fighter. He frequently talked about how he eschewed roughness and violence and you figured that would likely extend to the bedroom as well.  
  
Would he take his time with you, then? Would he savor each caress, each curve of your body? As you inserted a third finger, you could almost feel the touch of his hands as they traced your form with reverence. Yes, he would be a gentleman throughout, wouldn’t he? You let a moan of his name slip from between your lips as you imagined his own slowly traveling down your body, planting heated kisses all over.  
  
He could still manhandle you as much as he wanted, of course. You wanted him to put that godlike strength of his to good use. In your mind’s eye, you could see the muscles in his arms flexing as he picked you up to carry you gods-know-where for a round whose number you’d long lost track of.  
  
“Hildy… Hildy, _please…”  
  
_Finger number four made its entrance as you sped up your pace, pumping in and out and wishing all the while it was his thick cock instead. Your thumb worked at your clit as salacious wet sounds filled the room. Oh yes, you were close. This wouldn’t sate you, of course, but it would allow you a few scant moments of rest before your biology riled you up once more.  
  
You took in another deep breath of his scent as you imagined him flipping you onto your stomach and taking you from behind. The force would be enough to make the bedframe knock against the wall, and there wouldn’t be a soul in this inn that didn’t know what you were up to.  
  
“Hildy… I need you, Hildy… please, take me…”  
  
You imagined him finishing inside you, filling you to the brim with seed that was sure to _take_ and _grow_ and provide you with what your body so desperately craved.  
  
(Never mind that you were still under the effects of a long-term contraception spell you had refreshed every so often)  
  
Not only was he a strong mate, he would be a _caring_ one too. You knew he’d pamper you through every step of what was inevitably to come of your coupling. Maybe that’s what attracted you to him, the promise of being treated well.  
  
As you neared your peak, your cries became louder and higher in pitch. You were being noisy but at this point you were far from caring, the only thing on your mind being the promise of temporary relief.  
  
“Hildyhildyhildyhildy please-“  
  
And then there was a crash.  
  
The crash was both you toppling over your peak as well as an actual physical crash complete with a sound and all.  
  
Orgasm completed but ruined, you yanked your fingers out of yourself as you jerked back out of surprise. You removed Hildibrand’s jacket from your face and pulled yourself up into a sitting position to see no other than the man himself, standing among the ruins of what looked to be a soup tray with a hand clapped firmly over his eyes.  
  
Well, you were fucked, and not in the way you wanted to be. There was no way you were going to convince him this wasn’t what it looked like.  
  
In your temporary post-orgasm clarity, the mortification over what you had done finally began to set in. How loud had you been? He must have heard you, there was no way he didn’t.  
  
“Hildib-“  
  
“My deepest, sincerest apologies!” he exclaimed, catching you off guard. Wait, what? He’d caught you using his jacket for untoward things and yet he was the one apologizing?  
  
You blinked at him for a moment. “Uh…”  
  
“If I had known you were taking some personal time, I would never have entered! I knocked but I thought you said..." He shook his head. "Do forgive me for such a horrid intrusion upon your privacy! I shall take my leave at once!” Hand still covering his eyes, he turned and fumbled for the door handle.  
  
If you let him go now then things would be awkward between you two for the rest of forever, if he could even look you in the eye ever again.  
  
“Wait! Hildy. Please… wait. I need to explain something to you.”  
  
To your surprise, he stopped.  
  
“I… I am listening, my dear lady.”  
  
He swallowed heavily, lump in his throat bobbing as he did so. You cursed yourself over how transfixed you were on it.  
  
You pulled the bedsheet so that it was at least over your lap and slipped the jacket on to cover your chest. His scent was now cloyingly close but you were able to push it to the back of your mind for the time being.  
  
“You can open your eyes.”  
  
He did so but only spared you a glance before averting his eyes again with a hearty blush. At least he kept them uncovered this time. He noticed a chair nearby and went to sit in it. You noticed he spread his legs wider than usual upon doing so and decided to stray your eyes away from the area lest your clarity of mind become short-lived.  
  
He sighed deeply, and you wondered what was going through that mind of his.  
  
“H-how familiar are you with Viera biology, Hildibrand?”  
  
“Not at all, I’ll admit. You are the first one I have ever met. Apologies once more for my faux pas upon our first meeting!”  
  
You chuckled softly as you remember how he’d complimented you on the craftsmanship of your ears on the way back through the Sagolii after returning him to his senses. The look of shock on his face when you informed him that they were your actual ears was priceless.  
  
“Water under the bridge.” You think for a moment. “Okay... Are you familiar with Miqo’te biology, then?” This was more likely to have an affirmative answer, considering his best friend and most astute assistant was one. She must have told him a thing or two here or there. The two were far from the same, of course, but the principle you were applying was similar enough that comparisons could be drawn.  
  
There was a beat of silence, and you could practically hear the proverbial cogs in his brain whirring. “There were a few paragraphs in one of the textbooks I read in my childhood schooling. I must admit.. though my powers of deduction are strong indeed, I haven’t the foggiest what this would have to do with your sudden illne-“  
  
“I’m in heat, Hildy!” you exclaimed, cutting to the chase. His eyes widened with understanding, and you breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing that he at least had been told about the birds and the bees at some point.  
  
(With Hildy, there was always that possibility that he hadn’t.)  
  
“Ah.” He coughed awkwardly. “So then… you would be feeling an intense desire to-“  
  
_"Yes.”_ The heat on your face was more from embarrassment than any lingering lust at this point. You wondered how much time you had left before another wave hit you.  
  
Hildibrand frowned, standing from his chair and beginning to pace. “Naturally occurring, I assume?” You nodded. “Very well, I do believe that solves the mystery of your mysterious ailment! There is one thing, however, that escapes me.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“How did you know I was standing outside your door with soup? I heard you calling to me.”  
  
You blinked, unsure if he was joking or not. Surely he realized that you were-  
  
Well, this _was_ Hildibrand after all. He was brilliant in some places and completely stupid in others.  
  
“Uh, I didn’t. I was, uh… I was actually…” Oh gods, were you going to have to spell out to this dense man that you were getting yourself off to the thought of him?  
  
(Probably)  
  
“You were…”  
  
“Thinking about you, Hildy! I was thinking about you, while I was…”  
  
Thankfully he didn’t need any elaboration from there judging by the way his practically non-existent eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his jaw dropped.  
  
You hung your head in shame. He probably thought you were a degenerate or something, and the thought of having earned the disdain of a man who thought so highly of most everyone was-  
  
He cleared his throat. “Well! I must certainly say I am surprised!” he finally said. “And somewhat flattered.”  
  
“Y-you aren’t angry”  
  
“Angry? Nonsense!” he replied with a shake of his head. “In fact, I apologize if I have caused you undue suffering due to my proximity!”  
  
You weren’t sure you followed. “Suffering…"  
  
“Why, yes! Considering you’ve spent the past few days with me and almost no one else, er, compatible, it stands to reason that you would pick me to, to, er…”   
  
It seems he was just as embarrassed about this as you were. Maybe this was something you could laugh about later.  
  
“And I must admit I myself have been feeling rather distracted as of late, and thinking more often than usual about-“ He stopped himself. “Er, that bit isn’t important!”  
  
Oh, he must have picked up on the mating pheromones you’d been unconsciously secreting. The purpose of those was to attract a suitable mate and therefore they adjusted to what was needed to bring a specific one in.  
  
And that meant that your biology had indeed latched onto the idea of copulating with the man who stood right in front of you, pacing.  
  
You felt a prickle of heat travel down your spine. Uh-oh. It looked like another wave was approaching. You had to get him out of here before you embarrassed yourself further.  
  
“Is there a… a treatment?” he asked, blushing further. “Er! I mean a-a potion, perhaps, that I could acquire for you at the market?” He clarified that last bit a touch too quickly for your liking, and you frowned at the implication that he was repulsed by all of this.  
  
The mortification mixed with the creeping heat threatened to overwhelm you once more, but you managed to keep it back for now. “Not once it’s started, no. Before, yes, there are things to suppress it, but it’s… too late now. I’ve got no choice but to, uh, endure it.” You were about to say ‘ride it out’, but that conjured up mental images of you riding something else entirely, something attached to a certain inspector.  
  
Hildibrand, true to form, was pondering away about how to help you despite his personal bashfulness. He continued to be as sweet and selfless as could be despite the touchy subject matter.  
  
(It wasn’t helping curb your desire for him. In fact, it was making it _worse.)  
  
_“Alright then, is there any way to make it less… unbearable? Clearly, you are in agony!”  
  
Oh. He’d asked the question you’d been dreading. There was indeed one way to alleviate the discomfort, but that would involve…  
  
“Uh. One way. But you probably won’t like it.”  
  
“I am open to suggestions! I could not in good conscience leave you like this.”  
  
You shook your head. “One of the ways to help a heat is to… fulfill it. And it’s best done by… the person chosen by the heat-bearer.”  
  
He blinked, turning redder than a Tomato Knight. “Ah. I see. Indeed.” He paced faster. “So in your case, that would be…”  
  
“You, yes.” You wanted to pull the sheets up over your head and hide for a good hundred years. “See, I told you you wouldn’t like it.”  
  
“That is most certainly untrue! I would find such a prospect to be most enti-“ It seems he’s realized what he’s said, and he clamps a hand over his mouth.  
  
So there was a chance. That was all you parsed out of what he’d just said. The desire trickling back into your core turned into a roiling boil at this point. “Y-you would?”  
  
“Er, that is, I meant to say… I could never!”  
  
Oh. And suddenly there was a layer of ice cold water poured on top of that roaring fire.   
  
“N-no?” Hiding in the sheets sounded better and better by the second.  
  
“O-of course not! You clearly are not in your right mind, your decisions clouded by your condition! I could never take advantage of you like that!”  
  
Oh? _That_ was his problem? Did he seriously not realize that for the past few years, you had been-  
  
“I’ve always liked you, Hildy!” you blurted out. It was now or never, and there would never be a better opportunity to confess your feelings.  
  
It was his turn to blink in confusion. “Truly?”  
  
You nodded, hands each taking a fistful of sheet in front of you and balling up to give you the courage to push through your mortification. “Yes, since the day we met pretty much. H-how could I _not,_ Hildy? You’re so sweet and selfless and you never let anything get you down!” You buried your face in the balled sheet and tried not to wallow in how hopeless this was.  
  
Hildibrand just stood there for a moment, contemplating. “I never knew you felt that way about me.”  
  
“I thought I made it pretty obvious,” you said, peeking up at him. This was indeed true; you flirted with him very frequently and always made it a point to be touchy-feely and affectionate. It, of course, all went right over his head.  
  
“I was told frequently from a young age to never read too much into a woman’s kindness. My mother was insistent I learn that to prevent any social mishaps. I know that simply because a lady is kind does not necessarily mean she’s interested.”  
  
You nodded, conceding that that was indeed a fair point. “And your mother is a smart woman, I know. She’s right. Most times people are nice to be nice, or because they have to be because of something or another.” You pulled the sheet back down to look at him fully. “But me, I… I’m definitely interested!”  
  


It was Hildibrand’s turn to look bashful. “I… I have always thought you were rather lovely…”  
  
Your heart skipped a beat. “Y-you’ve never said anything.”  
  
“Of course not! After what you did to that one Brass Blade when we were in Costa del Sol, I figured it quite prudent to keep my opinions quiet!”  
  
Oh yeah, you remembered that. After the man in question had grabbed your arse, you’d delivered him an ass-kicking so potent he’d needed to see a healer.  
  
“He shoulda watched his hands…” you muttered.  
  
“I quite agree, though as you know I eschew violence…” He coughed awkwardly again. “Anyway! What I am trying to say is that I know better than to make unsolicited advances on someone!”  
  
You sighed. This man was so dense. “T-this wouldn’t be unsolicited, Hildy…”  
  
“I-I suppose not, no…”  
  
“I want you. I _need_ you.” You let the waves of heat you’d been holding back wash over you once more, and you bit your lip as you let your eyes wash over his form.  
  
Without his jacket, you could easily see the muscular forearms he possessed, left bare by the rolled-up sleeves of his dress shirt. As always, his undestroyed clothing was impeccably pressed, from the center of his bowtie down to the creases in his slacks.  
  
(Slacks that were, you now realized, looking unusually tight around the groin area)  
  
You licked your lips as you took him in, and you could see his face grow redder by the second. “F-far be it from me to deny you the relief you so desperately need,” he said.  
  
“You can say no, I promise. If you’re not comfortable with it, I don’t want to make you.”  
  
He shook his head. “I… I do apologize for my brazenness but I very much want to! I simply… never imagined it happening this way.”  
  
You tilted your head at him. “What _did_ you imagine, Hildy?”  
  
“A lengthy, proper courtship! With dates and conversation and the wooing you so verily deserve!”  
  
“Hildy…” you said, breaking out into a fit of giggles. “Life’s too short for that sort of thing.” Well, too short for him. As a Viera, you still had many years to go, but he didn’t need to know that.  
  
He wrung his hands. “I must warn you… I don’t have much in the form of experience… well, that is to say, hands-on experience! I’ve read about this plenty from… novels.”  
  
Ah, so he had a guilty pleasure after all.  
  
“That’s okay. I can show you what to do if you’d like?” You were about two seconds away from throwing the sheet off your lap, you were overheating so much.  
  
He nodded, taking a step towards you. Your breath hitched in your throat as he fully turned his attention to you for the first time since he entered the room.  
  
“May I… may I gaze upon you, my lady?” he asked, clearing his throat. He tugged at his bowtie with one hand to loosen it while he took off his monocle with the other. His monocle as well as his gloves found their way on top of the chest of drawers behind him. He did not undress further than that.  
  
“Yes, of course!” You wanted to expedite this, so you tossed aside the sheet you’d been using for modesty’s sake, leaving his jacket as the only cover that sat between your bare form and Hildibrand’s russet eyes.  
  
His eyes immediately shot to your legs before quickly looking away. He then looked back when he remembered you’d given him permission to do so.  
  
“You’re stunning…” he murmured, taking another step forward.  
  
“You’re quite the looker yourself,” you shot back, using all your willpower to stop yourself from just _jumping_ him.  
  
He swallowed thickly, taking yet another step that put him at the foot of your bed. You reflexively spread your legs for him.  
  
“Ah, first let me, er…” he made a conflicted face. “I would very much like to at least kiss you first!”  
  
You snickered, lifting a hand and crooking a finger at him in a ‘come hither’ motion. “Then do it, oh brave and valiant inspector.”  
  
As if under a spell, he did so, kicking off his shoes as he crawled onto the bed. You reached for him and your lips met in a heated kiss.  
  
He wasn’t as bad a kisser as you had feared. Maybe he’d had some practice somewhere. You pushed that thought to the back of your mind to prevent jealousy from springing forth, opting instead to deepen the kiss.  
  
It was everything you had wanted and more. With this, the floodgates burst open and all the passion you’d held for him came bursting forth. You nibbled his lip and slipped in a bit of tongue as your hands wandered down to explore his muscled chest.  
  
He groaned softly as you did so, the first noise of pleasure he’d given this whole time. The reciprocation spurred you onward and you grabbed at his shirt and _pulled.  
  
_Hildibrand gasped as suddenly buttons flew here and there, some clattering against the hardwood floor. He moved back just a little to assess the damage.  
  
It seemed you’d torn every button off his shirt in a fit of passionate strength. You covered your mouth with your hand, utterly embarrassed. “Oh Twelve, I am so sorry, Hildy!”  
  
Instead of being upset, however, he merely chuckled and shook his head. “Not to worry, my dear! I have many replacements.” With all the times you’d seen his clothing get ripped and torn and dirtied, this tracked.  
  
You couldn’t help but laugh along too. At the beginning, you’d been worried this would be awkward and stiff, but this all just felt so _right,_ being with Hildibrand. Your heart fluttered as you pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
When you next broke for air, you moved to shrug off his jacket and were a little surprised when he stopped you.  
  
“Ah, I was wondering if perhaps I could make a request?” He was incredibly bashful already, as if he were expecting you to refuse without even hearing him out.  
  
Instead of refusing, however, you tilted your head at him. “I’m all ears,” you joked, gesturing to your long ones.  
  
He laughed, feeling a little more at ease. “Ah, well! I was wondering if perhaps…” He flushed deeper. “Perhaps you could keep that on while we, ah… while we…”  
  
Oh, he was feeling a little _possessive._ You couldn’t help but moan softly as another wave of heat and lust rolled through you. The noise brought out one of his own, and you saw his blush travel from his face down his neck and settle in his chest. You followed it down, carding through the light dusting of brown hair he possessed.  
  
_“Gladly,”_ you purred.  
  
He let you explore as you pleased, leaning back a little to give you better access. Under your fingertips, you could feel his racing heart, and you were sure yours was beating in time.  
  
“Is that what you want, Hildy?” you teased. When he looked at you quizzically you merely smirked. “Do you want to claim me as _yours_ using your jacket? Mmm, that’s a little forward, don’t you think?”  
  
Hildibrand looked conflicted. “I-I would never purport to _own_ you, my dear! You are your own person who-“  
  
You placed a finger to his lips to silence his nervous rambling. “Relax, I’m just teasing you a little. I’m more than happy to wear this for you. In fact…” You bit your lip, wondering if you should confess this so readily. “It’s something I’ve definitely fantasized about before…” It was now your turn to be flustered.  
  
Hildibrand, however, was determined to outdo you, it seemed. “Ah, I see! That is… that’s rather… I must say that is rather flattering!” You could probably reach out and physically shut Hildibrand’s jaw, he seemed so surprised.  
  
“Don’t act so shocked, Hildy,” you said with a giggle. “I’m sure you have more _fans_ than you realize.” You leaned closer. “And besides… _you_ can claim me any which way you want.” You nibbled his earlobe.  
  
This seemed to spur a reaction in him, as he turned and kissed you deeply. Yes, there was the power you knew he could display. His hands came to rest on your hips, politely awaiting instruction.  
  
“How would… how did you want to...” he tried to ask when you broke for air.  
  
Grinning, you turned so that your back was facing him, your rear up in the air. Doubtless he could see how soaked and desperate you were for him. “Take me, Hildy.” You wiggled at him for emphasis.  
  
(To your relief he did not ask you where you wanted him to take you.)  
  
“Ah, yes, let me just…” You could hear him fumbling with the fasteners on his slacks. When he audibly breathed a sigh of relief, you looked back to see he’d undone them enough to pull out-  
  
Well. That would be more than satisfying. And gods, he was thicker than you’d imagined. You wiggled even harder in anticipation of being filled.  
  
When he didn’t enter you immediately, you glanced back to make sure he was alright. “Hildy?” You weren’t sure you could take much more of this.  
  
“Are you certain about this, my dear? I know from my, er, research that consent is the most important part of any intimate encounter and-“  
  
“Stop talking and _fuck_ me before I go mad!”  
  
He did as he was told. With his large hands taking hold of your hips, he thrust forward with a surprising amount of force, burying himself to the hilt in you in one singular stroke.  
  
You practically screamed with relief as you felt him stretch you. Yes, this was exactly what you craved, what you needed. Relief and salvation were here and they had come in the form of the eccentric inspector you adored so much.  
  
“A-are you alright?” he called from behind you. Doubtless that had gone faster than he had intended and now he was concerned he’d hurt you.  
  
“Yes, I’m great, I’m wonderful, _please move!”_ you urged, balling the sheets up in your hands once more.  
  
He did as he was told, slow and cautious. His hands on your hips tightened slightly, but not to bruising level. He was gentle, he was patient and utterly sweet. Ordinarily, this would be something you loved.  
  
But right now you needed _more.  
  
_“Hildy…” you whined. He paused, breath hitching in his throat. Clearly your cries affected him in some way. “Hildy, please, I need more…” You were this close to begging, but your pride wouldn’t let you break down just yet.  
  
You could practically feel the conflicting feelings of lust and hesitation dripping off of Hildibrand. “Are you su-"  
  
Growling, you slammed yourself back onto him, causing him to let out a low, pleasured groan. “Yes, I’m _very_ sure. Now, are you going to fuck me into the mattress or am I going to have to do it myself?”  
  
This threw Hildibrand for a loop, causing him to sputter. The way you could feel him throb within you, however, told you he wasn’t _averse_ to hearing it.  
  
“A-as you wish!”  
  
And so this time, he did. You were surprised at the sheer amount of force he put out with each thrust, but then again Hildibrand was never a man who did anything by half.  
  
With each thrust you blurted out something about how he was doing great, how wonderful it felt, how amazing _he_ felt. Hildibrand seemed to thrive on praise, so you gave him all the praise he deserved, which was a lot.

  
The room soon filled with the lewd sounds of skin against skin. At your instruction (and about a dozen reassurances that _no,_ he was not hurting you), you had Hildibrand pin you down to the mattress and take you roughly from above. He learned quickly how to use his weight to his advantage, dropping straight down to the hilt but catching himself before he could fully put his bulk on you.  
  
He was by far the largest you had taken in many years, and you knew you were most likely going to be very sore by the time this heat was over with.  
  
Was it worth it? Absolutely. You’d not felt bliss like this in ages. Previous heats were usually fulfilled with partners of convenience, those you’d had agreements with beforehand but had no true attachment to. But to be with someone you truly cared for? Nothing could compare.  
  
There was one more thing he could do for you, however…  
  
“H-Hildy… gods, I adore you, Hildy… Hildy, aah, please…”  
  
He slowed down just a touch, likely to gather enough brainpower to talk. “Y-yes?”  
  
You let go of the headboard with one hand and reached up to smooth your ears down so they were easier to reach. “P-pull my… my ears… _gently…”  
  
_It was an important part of a Viera mating ritual and something you were loath to disclose outside of intimate circles. A Viera’s ears were highly sensitive to touch, and oftentimes only mating pairs were allowed to touch one another’s ears.

(You had delivered many ass-kickings to numerous folks in Eorzea and surrounding areas who had thought it was okay to just reach up and cop a feel without asking.)  
  
This time he was willing to do so without confirming twenty times. He took one hand off the surface of the mattress where he was supporting himself and grabbed hold of your long ears with the other and pulled. The effect was instantaneous. If you hadn’t been close before, you were now.  
  
“Like this?” he asked, sounding close himself. He refused to squeeze them, but rather began stroking them softly as he tugged. Like he had been before with his thrusts, he was very gentle in this as well.

  
(This, you were perfectly okay with, as you weren't very keen on having your ears permanently stretched by any sudden feats of strength)  
  
“Y-yes, just like that!” He hit a very sensitive spot deep inside you that caused you to gasp. “H-Hildy, I’m going to…” You clenched hard around him in an attempt to savor the sensation.  
  
A deep groan was your only response as you felt him shudder above you.  
  
In that moment you knew you were being _filled_ just how you _wanted_ and that was enough to send you toppling over the edge, screaming his name.  
  
Your legs gave out and you collapsed, boneless, to the mattress below. Hildibrand followed suit, but at least had the good sense to roll slightly to the side. You whimpered at the loss of _fullness_ as he pulled out of you to lay by your side.  
  
For a moment, there was nothing but you two and the afterglow. You laid there with him to catch your breath, your mind blissfully clear for the first time in a few days. It wouldn’t last, of course, but at least now you had someone to ride it out with.  
  
(Or on.)  
  
You were the first one to break the silence. “Are you doing alright, Hildy?” you asked, half expecting him to have fallen asleep by now.  
  
Instead of being asleep, however, he responded by reaching out an arm and pulling you close to him. His heart was still racing, but in a way that showed he was slowly calming.  
  
“I… I have never had an experience like that before in my life,” he admits. “How exhilarating!”  
  
You giggled. “I suppose that’s a good thing?” He nodded vigorously.  
  
“But more importantly! How are _you_ feeling?” he shot back.  
  
You stretched out on the large bed, feeling the first ghosts of aches to come settling into your bones. “Amazing. More clear-headed than I’ve been since this mess started. Thank you, Hildy.” You kissed him on the cheek.  
  
“Happy to serve, my lady!” He gave you a twinkling grin which just made you giggle even more as you buried your face in his muscular chest, basking in his warmth.  
  
For a while, you laid there with him, drawing shapeless patterns on his bare skin. The heat would be back, but with Hildibrand’s efforts, it would be a few bells rather than a few moments before it became a problem again.  
  
As you were just starting to drift off, Hildibrand sat up suddenly, jerking you back to full awareness. “I almost forgot!” he exclaimed. “We must needs begin planning!”  
  
You blinked in confusion. “Huh? For the investigation?” He genuinely had you confused here.  
  
“For the wedding!”  
  
Okay, somewhere along the line you two must have had some sort of miscommunication. “W-wedding? What wedding?”  
  
Hildibrand looked at you incredulously. “Why, ours of course! If you are to be with child, we must be wed immediately!”  
  
You looked at him for a solid ten seconds before you burst out into laughter.  
  
This only confused the poor man more. “I fail to see the joke here. I am a man of commitment, my dear!”  
  
“Hildy…” you said after composing yourself. “You are sweet, so very sweet.” You took his hands in yours. “But there’s no marriage needed.” He didn’t quite seem to follow, and his confused expression just made you burst out into more giggles. “I have a spell done on me every few moons by a healer. It prevents… accidental conception but sadly doesn’t stop heats.”  
  
Hildibrand nods. “So this was more of a, uh…”

  
“Psychological heat, yes. Hurts just as bad even if it isn’t going to result in anything.” You made a face but the expression quickly softened. “I should have probably told you that first off. Sorry about that.”  
  
“I see. That is… a relief, actually! I don’t know the first thing about planning a wedding! And my mother would kill me!”  
  
You grinned, pressing your forehead into his. “She probably would.”   
  
“Nonetheless, I am very heartened to see that I was valiantly able to cure your condition!”  
  
Oh. He thought you were done. Oh-no…

“Actually… that was just one wave. A true fulfilled heat takes about… half a dozen waves to subside.”

“Because that increases the chances of…” He seemed to be getting it now.  
  
You nodded. “Exactly! So, even though that bit isn’t a factor, I would still need your, uh, help.” You smiled bashfully at him. “If you want to, of course!”  
  
“Of course I do! It would be horrid to leave you to suffer if I am the only one with the cure!” He blushed. “And besides… I… I very much enjoyed that!”  
  
“I enjoyed it too, Hildy,” you said, laughing as you pulled him in for another kiss. “Get some rest. It won’t come for a few hours yet.”  
  
You laid down and shut off the aetherial lamp. It was still daytime, but with the blinds shut it was dim enough for sleep.  
  
Hildibrand, however, was still sitting up, seemingly contemplating something.  
  
“Hildy?” you asked, cracking one eye open.  
  
“I suppose _this_ is why Nashu told me she likely wouldn’t see me until tomorrow at the earliest…”  
  
Fuck.  
  
Of course she would know.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I owe my soul to the [book club](https://discord.gg/hPbnJzu) for encouraging me to do this. Come join for more fic and more fun!


End file.
